


You Can Drown In More than Water

by ladygray99



Category: Syriana (2005)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan and the Prince try to drown each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Drown In More than Water

Bryan stood by the edge of the pool. The chlorine was thick in the heat. It was grotesque in a way. A land with more oil than fresh water and thousands of gallons poisoned, rendered undrinkable so rich men could frolic.

None did.

The few women would never show that much skin and Bryan was sure the men couldn't swim. Swimming lessons in the desert. What would be the point?

The Prince stood by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are troubled."

"No."

"You hurt."

"You care?"

"Your concerns are my concerns, Bryan."

"Can you swim?" Bryan asked.

"Why?"

"If I push you in will you drown? Will those robes drag you to the bottom?"

"Do you wish they would?" Bryan did not answer. "I was on our national team. I nearly qualified for the Olympics."

Bryan snorted and walked away.

~

The rug they lay on was probably a hundred years old. Heat from a charcoal brazier burned one half of his face; the cold desert night air slipped beneath a tent flap and chilled the other.

The Prince plucked a small chip of ice from a bucket and lay it in the hollow of Bryan's throat.

"A man can drown in the desert." The Prince whispered. "Drown under shifting sands, buried alive."

Bryan didn't move as the ice melted against his skin creating a little pool of water. The Prince leaned in and sucked it away replacing hard cold with soft heat.

"I could drown you out here Bryan as sure as you could drown me."

"We've already gone under." Bryan mumbled softly. "We just don't know it yet."


End file.
